telefonoazzurrofansfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Kubrick Stanley
thumb|Stanley Kubrick Stanley Kubrick (New York, 26 luglio 1928 – Harpenden, 7 marzo 1999) è stato un regista, fotografo e sceneggiatore statunitense naturalizzato britannico, considerato tra i maggiori cineasti del XX secolo Biografia Le origini Nasce il 26 luglio 1928 nel quartiere newyorkese del Bronx da genitori ebrei. Il padre è un medico austriaco emigrato negli Stati Uniti in seguito alla Prima guerra mondiale. Fin da bambino Kubrick si appassiona ai miti dell'antica Grecia ed alle fiabe nordiche, ma soprattutto al gioco degli scacchi e alla musica jazz. Per un certo periodo, prima di cominciare ad occuparsi di cinema, si guadagna da vivere grazie a gare di scacchi e impara a suonare la batteria. 1928-1950: Kubrick e Look All'età di tredici anni riceve in regalo da parte del padre una macchina fotografica. Fin da bambino rimane affascinato dalla tecnica fotografica e nel 1942 la sua carriera parte con una straordinaria foto di un edicolante rattristato della notizia della morte del presidente Roosevelt, che vende alla rivista Look. A scuola si sente vittima dei soprusi di insegnanti oltremodo conformisti e bigotti che favoriscono chiaramente gli alunni provenienti da origini altoborghesi, negli stessi anni segue studi artistici di fotografia (che gli rallenteranno il percorso scolastico) e comincia ad appassionarsi alla poesia simbolistica e alla filosofia, che lo porterà in breve a conoscere il pensiero del filosofo Nietzsche. Dopo aver conseguito faticosamente il diploma, comincia a lavorare per Look come fotografo. A 19 anni trascorre cinque sere a settimana nella sala di proiezione del Museum of Modern Art di New York a guardare vecchi film e dopo quattro anni di studio all'accademia di arte cinematografica pagati grazie allo stipendio da giornalista locale, decide di dedicarsi attivamente al cinema. Nel 1949 dirige il cortometraggio Day of the Fight, un documentario sul pugile Walter Cartier autoprodotto con soli 3900 dollari raggranellati tra parenti ed amici, e che rivende alla RKO per 4000 dollari. Il successivo cortometraggio è Flying Padre, un altro documentario finanziato dalla RKO per 1500 dollari. 1951-1960: Kubrick e Harris Ottenuto un discreto successo con i primi cortometraggi, decide di abbandonare definitivamente il lavoro alla rivista Look e di iniziare la carriera di regista a tempo pieno, producendo il primo lungometraggio nel 1953: Paura e desiderio, per anni quasi introvabile, si dice per volontà dello stesso Kubrick, che lo definirà in età matura «un tentativo serio realizzato in modo maldestro», ma che tuttavia gli permette di prendere maggiore confidenza con la tecnica cinematografica. Nel 1955 gira Il bacio dell'assassino e subito dopo firma un contratto con la United Artists. Nel 1956 Kubrick fonda una piccola società con il produttore James B. Harris. Il primo film con il nuovo marchio è Rapina a mano armata che non ha un buon successo commerciale, ma ottiene parecchie recensioni positive dalla critica. L'anno seguente, dopo aver letto il libro Orizzonti di gloria decide di realizzarne la trasposizione su pellicola. Il film viene finanziato da Kirk Douglas, che ne è anche l'interprete principale. Nonostante fosse ambientato nelle retrovie francesi della prima guerra mondiale, viene girato in Germania, non avendo ricevuto l'autorizzazione per le riprese dal governo francese. Il permesso di distribuirlo in Francia, oltretutto, è arrivato solo nel 1975. Il costo del film è di 935.000 dollari e impone definitivamente Kubrick all'attenzione da parte della critica. Molte le sequenze memorabili di quello che viene considerato il primo indiscusso capolavoro del regista; di particolare impatto la scena finale, in cui appare la terza e ultima moglie del regista, Suzanne Christian (al momento delle riprese del film sua amante), di origine tedesca, cantare ai soldati una canzone che ne risveglia e mette in luce l'umanità al colonnello come allo spettatore. Nel 1959 Douglas gli offre la regia di Spartacus, dopo aver licenziato Anthony Mann, con cui aveva avuto parecchi contrasti sul set. L'esperienza di Spartacus non si rivela positiva, soprattutto perché Kubrick non si trova a suo agio senza avere il completo controllo di tutte le fasi di produzione e non vive serenamente il rapporto con Douglas, che oltre ad essere l'interprete principale del film ne è anche il produttore. Nonostante questo, il film rimane notevole nel suo genere (è in quel momento il film più costoso della storia del cinema) e ottiene grande successo, almeno per quanto riguarda il botteghino, e viene premiato con quattro Oscar. Dopo questo film, Kubrick si trasferisce definitivamente in Inghilterra e si rende conto di poter creare a pieno titolo soltanto in progetti di cui ha il completo controllo. Nel 1962 dirige Lolita, servendosi della collaborazione di Vladimir Nabokov, autore dell'omonimo romanzo, alla sceneggiatura. Il film è soggetto a dure critiche da parte della censura, in particolar modo americana. Nel film spicca, per quanto riguarda la prova attoriale, Peter Sellers, che lavorerà con Kubrick anche nel suo film successivo. 1961-1975: i capolavori Nel 1963 gira Il dottor Stranamore, ovvero: come imparai a non preoccuparmi e ad amare la bomba, una commedia satirica e allucinante allo stesso tempo. La pellicola provoca grande attenzione ed ammirazione da parte dei critici di tutto il mondo e gli vale tre nomination all'Oscar (miglior regia, miglior produttore e co-autore). Il film, prima black comedy della storia del cinema, è notevole anche da un punto di vista storico e riesce mirabilmente a dare forma al terrore dell'atomica all'epoca della guerra fredda, soprattutto in considerazione del fatto che gli ambienti sono ricostruiti con la massima verosimiglianza e tutte le procedure militari corrispondono a quelle realmente in vigore all'epoca. 2001: Odissea nello spazio vede la luce dopo quattro anni di lavorazione e una spesa di 10 milioni di dollari, 6 milioni e mezzo solo per gli effetti speciali. Il film, oltre ad essere uno dei picchi più alti raggiunti dalla cinematografia mondiale, è una profonda riflessione filosofica sulla natura dell'uomo, sulla sua evoluzione e sul suo rapporto con l'universo. Il film riceve svariate nomination agli Oscar, ma vince solo quello per gli effetti speciali. Numerosissime le scene da antologia, dalla più ampia ellissi della storia del cinema, dall'osso della scimmia all'astronave oblunga che "danza" sulle note di Sul bel Danubio blu di Johann Strauß, alla sequenza delle stelle, fino all'enigmatico finale con l'embrione che dallo spazio, concede uno sguardo in macchina che buca lo schermo cinematografico fino allo spettatore. Il progetto successivo avrebbe dovuto riguardare un film su Napoleone, che avrebbe dovuto essere interpretato da Jack Nicholson, ma a causa di un film uscito nel 1970, Waterloo di Sergei Bondarchuk, che fu un autentico flop, non venne mai realizzato. Nel 1971 Kubrick scrive, dirige e produce Arancia meccanica, tratto dall'omonimo romanzo di Anthony Burgess e probabilmente uno dei film di maggiore influenza tra quelli realizzati dagli anni '70 ad oggi. Kubrick avrebbe anche chiesto ai Pink Floyd di usare la loro suite Atom Heart Mother come colonna sonora del film, ma la band rifiutò per la paura di una cattiva pubblicità. Nonostante le iniziali censure negli Stati Uniti e in altri paesi europei, il film ha un enorme successo, tanto che non tardano le quattro nomination all'Oscar (miglior film, regia, sceneggiatura e montaggio). Il film dà scandalo, a causa della violenza esplicita, e subito dopo la sua uscita, in Inghilterra, numerosi teppisti dichiarano di prendere spunto dal film per i crimini che compiono. Il film diventa un caso e molti familiari delle vittime minacciano Kubrick e la sua famiglia, costringendolo a ritirare il film dalle sale inglesi. Nel film comunque è ricordata la magnifica interpretazione di Malcolm McDowell, nel ruolo di Alex, il capo banda dei teppisti della pellicola. Per altro questa azione del regista mette in evidenza l'enorme potere nei confronti dei produttori date le conseguenze economiche del ritiro. Dopo due film che potrebbero essere definiti futuristici, Kubrick cambia direzione con Barry Lyndon (1975), basato su una storia del XVIII secolo tratto dal romanzo Le memorie di Barry Lyndon di William Makepeace Thackeray scritto nel XIX secolo. Il film non ha un grande successo di cassetta ma frutta sette nomination (tra le quali ancora regia, sceneggiatura, produzione). Ciò che maggiormente colpisce ancora oggi è l'enorme capacità tecnico-fotografica, che permette a Kubrick di girare in interni con la sola luce delle candele, anche grazie all'utilizzo di un particolare obiettivo Zeiss Planar originariamente prodotto per la NASA 1, ottenendo in questo modo la particolare atmosfera che caratterizza il film. Inoltre la quasi totale assenza di profondità di campo ottenuta con teleobiettivi molto potenti e diaframmi apertissimi permette a Kubrick di ottenere inquadrature del tutto paragonabili ai quadri dell'epoca in cui è ambientato. 1980-1999: il controllo Nel 1980 Kubrick dirige il film horror Shining, tratto dall'omonimo romanzo di Stephen King con un magistrale Jack Nicholson. Sebbene subito dopo l'uscita non venga acclamato dalla critica come i precedenti, riscuote un notevole successo di pubblico, un po' per il suo alone di incomprensibilità, un po' le scene visionarie entrate nella storia del cinema come il corridoio invaso da un'onda di sangue o la pazzia di Jack. Nel 1987 dirige il suo quarto e ultimo film sulla guerra, questa volta su quella del Vietnam: Full Metal Jacket, assoluto capolavoro di sceneggiatura e regia dove emerge ancora una volta il grande sarcasmo di fondo antimilitarista e antibellico del regista, nonché la profonda indagine psicologica sulla dualità dell'essere umano riferita ad una teoria di Jung e accennata anche dal protagonista, il soldato Joker, durante il film. Dopo Full Metal Jacket, Kubrick si dedicò ad un progetto sognato da anni: portare sullo schermo l'inumanità della Shoa. La moglie di Kubrick racconta nel documentario Stanley Kubrick: A Life in Pictures: « Trasformò un libro di Louis Begley, Wartime Lies, in una sceneggiatura: Aryan Papers, la storia di una famiglia di ebrei che cerca di scappare dai nazisti. Quando fu pronto a iniziare la produzione, Spielberg aveva cominciato a girare Schindler's List. Intuendo che le similitudini erano troppe, Kubrick mise non volentieri da parte Aryan Papers. Inoltre pensava fosse una storia irraccontabile. "Se davvero voglio mostrare ciò che ho letto e che è successo" – e aveva letto tutto – "come posso filmarlo? Come si può far finta?" Era molto depresso durante la preparazione e fui contenta quando ci rinunciò, perché stava davvero soffrendo.'' » Kubrick diresse quindi la sua attenzione su un altro vecchio progetto: A.I., basato su un racconto di Brian Aldiss e decise di chiedere a Steven Spielberg di dirigerlo, mentre lui si sarebbe occupato della produzione. I due registi discussero per molto tempo sul film, ma il progetto, per ammissione dello stesso Spielberg, fu rinviato per motivi tecnici: « La tecnologia digitale stava per esplodere e Kubrick pensò che avrebbe avuto enormi benefici aspettando qualche anno » 2. L'ultimo film di Kubrick risale al 1999: si intitola Eyes Wide Shut ed è tratto dal romanzo Doppio sogno di Arthur Schnitzler; Kubrick muore prima dell'uscita nelle sale stroncato da un infarto, dopo anni di lavorazione e due anni di riprese. Nonostante voci affermino che Kubrick non sia riuscito a terminare il film per quanto riguarda il montaggio, sembra ormai chiaro che anche quest'ultima fase fosse giunta praticamente a conclusione quando sopraggiunse la morte 3. Steven Spielberg, intervenuto per concludere il lavoro interrotto, si sarebbe infatti limitato a realizzare il solo montaggio della colonna sonora. Etica ed estetica in Kubrick Stanley Kubrick è considerato a tutt'oggi uno dei più importanti registi del XX secolo, specie per la sua espressività lontana dai canoni hollywoodiani e la sua capacità quasi unica di esplorare la gran parte dello spettro dei generi, senza farsi dominare dalle convenzioni, ma anzi trasfigurandole. Malgrado i costi anche elevati che richiedevano i suoi film, ebbe in breve tempo carta bianca per tutte le fasi di lavorazione delle sue opere. Esplicativo a questo proposito, l'episodio di Arancia meccanica: l'unica volta nella storia del cinema in cui un film, che pur stava avendo notevole successo di pubblico, viene ritirato dalle sale da una grande casa di produzione cinematografica, la Warner, per ordine del regista. La passione per la fotografia è uno dei fili rossi della sua carriera: Kubrick poteva passare ore intere a studiare un'inquadratura, fino al punto da assillare gli attori che comunque lo hanno sempre trattato con un mistico rispetto ("è così modesto e sempre pronto a scusarsi che è impossibile essere offesi da lui" ha detto di lui George C. Scott). Ne viene fuori una cura ossessiva per i particolari dell'immagine, per la prospettiva e l'illuminazione, per la posizione degli attori e degli oggetti di scena, tanto che ogni suo film è studiabile in ogni fotogramma come "album di inquadrature". Il senso estetico dei suoi film è però il risultato di un lavoro di integrazione fra diversi canali comunicativi: il contesto reale delle sue storie è infatti un tessuto di immagine e musica, elemento fondamentale per veicolare emozioni nello spettatore. In ogni pellicola il regista recupera ispirazioni dalla storia dell'arte di ogni secolo, da Jack Torrance abbandonato sulla sedia di lavoro che richiama Il sonno della ragione genera mostri di Goya, ai magistrali piani sequenza di Barry Lyndon, continue citazioni dei quadri inglesi tra il Cinquecento e il Seicento. La musica inoltre, elemento fondamentale, sottolinea in ogni film momenti particolari. Dal "Ludovico Van" di Alex che celebra la sua ultraviolenza, al candido swing della chiusura de Il dottor Stranamore che celebra con leggerezza la fine dell'essere umano imputabile alla sua stessa stupidità. Ogni momento costruito tra immagine e suono è una risata a denti stretti sulla convenzionalità, è un rasoio che seziona i comportamenti degli attanti svelando come dietro le grandi ideologie ci sia solo la bassa animalità dell'essere umano. Anche il tempo dell'azione è utilizzato da Kubrick come veicolo espressivo e fa parte di quel tessuto comunicativo che ha sperimentato in ogni suo film: le inquadrature sono spesso prolungate, esitanti, gli attori recitano in uno stato quasi ipnoide (evidenti gli esempi di 2001: Odissea nello spazio, Lolita, Shining, Eyes Wide Shut e, per certi versi, anche Arancia meccanica), lasciando lo spettatore libero di indugiare sulle singole componenti dell'immagine. Più che alla parola, Kubrick era interessato all'organizzazione spazio-temporale della narrazione, facendo perdere lo spettatore in una metacomunicazione continua. La curiosità suscitata da uno dei suoi massimi capolavori, 2001: Odissea nello spazio, è proprio dovuta al lavorìo di sottrazione che Kubrick vi dedicò: inizialmente il progetto originale prevedeva molti più dialoghi e scene decisamente più "didascaliche" (come la sequenza finale, in cui il feto astrale avrebbe dovuto distruggere un anello di bombe atomiche che circondavano la Terra), ma il regista lo "spolpò" gradualmente, creando un flusso di apparente non-comunicazione (l'Universo silenzioso e spettrale) nel quale lo spettatore potesse perdersi. Basti sapere che nelle 2 ore e 40 di film, solo 40 minuti sono dialogati. Però malgrado i suoi continui sforzi di smussamento del senso di realtà, Kubrick appare ancorato ad un realismo oggettivo, a volte freddo, figlio maturo della sua carriera di fotoreporter: è nota la sua curiosità tecnica, che lo portarono a innovare il cinema stesso (i sorprendenti effetti speciali di 2001, le lenti ad alta velocità 4 della NASA e della Zeiss di Barry Lyndon, la steady-cam di Shining). Inoltre, grazie al suo estremo eclettismo, Kubrick riuscì a muoversi agilmente in ogni genere, innovandolo e arricchendolo. 2001: Odissea nello Spazio è considerato uno "spartiacque" nel campo dello SciFi (oltreché uno dei più bei film della storia del cinema), Shining fu pioniere del horror metafisico, Full Metal Jacket ha sconvolto i temi del film di guerra, sottolineando come il soldato sia, essenzialmente, un assassino e affrontando così uno dei temi principali dell'etica kubrickiana, vale a dire la scelta fra il bene e il male. Qui il protagonista impara, infatti, a vivere secondo la propria natura, accettando l'omicidio e la normalità della vita. In Lolita è analizzata la perversione di un uomo che perde la testa per una ragazzina, innamorandosene realmente e mandando all'aria il suo matrimonio per poi perdere ogni cosa. Lo splendido pamphlet (poco più di un'ora e mezza di film) Il dottor Stranamore indaga sornione sull'ambivalenza dell'istinto di conservazione dell'Uomo, perfettamente a suo agio fra sopravvivenza e sterminio degli altri. Arancia meccanica capovolge questo schema mostrando quanto anche nell'insanabile buonismo di una distopica società moderna è necessario per un uomo riuscire ad esprimere la sua libera scelta tra il bene e il male, dovendo scegliere talvolta anche il male per istinto di autoconservazione. Nel film questa possibilità è infatti negata ad Alex che, subìto il "trattamento Ludovico", è incapace di scegliere il male, per proteggersi, e subisce le angherìe di una società oppressiva, di amici convertiti al "giusto" e di genitori indifferenti. Naturalmente, il cinema di Kubrick sposa l'idea della perfetta integrazione fra etica ed estetica, sfuggendo così alla facile tentazione di esprimere una morale. Così le immagini e il messaggio si fondono e la valutazione di ciò cui si assiste è lasciata totalmente allo spettatore, grazie anche alla "circolarità" delle sceneggiature (quasi tutte adattate da libri), che prevedono un finale che si avvolge sull'incipit. Alcuni esempi: in Arancia meccanica il protagonista torna esattamente allo stato psicologico di partenza, come se non fosse successo nulla, salvo che è diventato ancora più cattivo e cosciente del fatto che la violenza ha un suo ruolo nella società, purché esercitata "secondo le regole"; in Shining l'edipico Jack Torrance appare, dopo la sua morte, nella galleria fotografica dell'Overlook Hotel, come il guardiano che era lì "da sempre"; Eyes Wide Shut sembra terminare con un risveglio, che incoraggia l'immaginazione a tornare al punto di partenza; l'esempio eccellente di questa ciclicità è poi 2001: Odissea nello spazio, che procede interamente in una mimesi del ciclo della vita (nascita, crescita, morte ed evoluzione in nuova nascita). Sembra fare eccezione Il dottor Stranamore, ma probabilmente si tratta di una fedeltà allo stile comico adottato: qui il film si auto-distrugge, così come era stato preannunciato. Dioniso-Apollo: una lettura diversa della poetica di Kubrick Si è sostenuta 5 la possibilità di un evidente parallelismo tra la poetica di Kubrick ed alcuni temi dominanti del pensiero di Friedrich Nietzsche. L'incipit di 2001: Odissea nello spazio presenta un connubio tra le immagini filmiche e le note di Così parlò Zaratustra (in tedesco: "Also Sprach Zarathustra") di Richard Strauss 6. Tale musica rappresenta la discesa dalla montagna di Zaratustra che si appresta ad annunciare il proprio messaggio all'umanità; analogamente il film di Kubrick, secondo la chiave interpretativa qui riproposta, sarebbe il mezzo scelto dal regista per manifestare al mondo la propria buona novella. Esposizione della tesi In Così parlò Zaratustra, si presenta l'idea che il genere umano sarà un giorno sorpassato dall' übermensch, il cosiddetto superuomo. Un tema analogo può ravvisarsi in diverse opere di Kubrick: Il Dottor Stranamore, Arancia meccanica, e - specialmente - in 2001 7. Malgrado la sua dichiarata opposizione al positivismo, Nietzsche si ispira alla teoria della selezione naturale di Charles Darwin, anche se in chiave esistenziale (la vita è una lotta per la sopravvivenza in cui la forza è l'unica virtù, la debolezza l'unica colpa: è giusto - e non solo inevitabile - che sopravviva il più forte, in quanto più adatto, e perciò più degno di vivere). L'evoluzione dell'uomo avrebbe percorso tre stadi, uomo primitivo (scimmia 8), uomo moderno, e - da ultimo - il superuomo. Per dirla con le vive parole del filosofo tedesco, cos'è la scimmia per l'uomo? Uno zimbello o un penoso imbarazzo. E questo sarà l'uomo per il superuomo: uno zimbello o un penoso imbarazzo. L'uomo è soltanto un ponte tra la scimmia ed il superuomo: ma, per evolversi a tale ultimo stadio superiore, l'uomo dovrà fare appello alla propria volontà, una volontà di procreare o una strada verso la fine, verso qualcosa di più alto e più lontano. Nietzsche aveva elaborato tale concezione da un suo convincimento: l'animo umano è composto da due parti diverse ma non per questo avverse, simboleggiate dagli dei: Dioniso ed Apollo. * Dioniso 9 era il dio del vino e della baldoria, della vita che cresce, della gioia in azione, dell'emozione estatica e dell'ispirazione, dell'istinto e dell'avventura ed ancora dell'intrepida sofferenza, il dio del canto e della musica e della danza e del teatro. * L'antitesi di Dioniso è Apollo, il dio della pace e del tempo libero e dell'armonioso riposo, dell'emozione estatica e della contemplazione intellettuale, dell'ordine logico e della calma filosofica, il dio della pittura e della scultura e della poeticità epica. Tanto premesso, l'uomo primitivo è dionisiaco nello spirito, guidato dall'istinto e portato a vivere momento per momento, ma carente di abilità intellettuale. L'uomo moderno, viceversa, è apollineo nello spirito, pacifico e calmo, conquistato da democrazia, socialismo e religioni quali il cristianesimo ed il buddhismo. Tutte le vestigia dell'istinto nell'uomo sono state soppresse, riducendolo ad una creatura patetica, nel giudizio di Nietzsche. Nelle opere di Kubrick, l'idea dell'uomo primitivo è evidente in 2001 e pure in Arancia meccanica 10. Quanto al primo film, ci riferiamo naturalmente al "segmento" intitolato L'alba dell'uomo, posto in apertura di quella pellicola. Vi ritroviamo infatti l'uomo primitivo che "conquista" l'istinto omicida, simboleggiato dalla comparsa in scena del monolito. Nel libro da cui è tratto il film, l'uomo-scimmia (chiamato Moon-Watcher, ossia colui che guarda la Luna), dopo aver conquistato detto istinto ed ucciso un suo simile, è descritto come il padrone del mondo, ed è attraversato da questo "pensiero": :::Non era tanto certo di cosa avrebbe fatto in seguito. Ma avrebbe pensato qualcosa. Ecco una nitida immagine dell'uomo primitivo quale creatura dell'azione e del momento: un vero spirito dionisiaco. In una frase simile dal romanzo A Clockwork Orange (Arancia meccanica), il protagonista (Alex) dice: E adesso che si fa, eh?, indicando di essere anch'egli una creatura d'azione, un uomo legato allo spirito dell'uomo primitivo. Nelle parole di Kubrick, un uomo naturale nello stato in cui è nato, illimitato e non represso. Ulteriore conferma si rinviene in questo spezzone di dialogo dal film, quando Alex dice: E d'un tratto capii che il pensare è per gli stupidi, mentre i cervelluti si affidano all'ispirazione. E l'ispirazione è un tratto dionisiaco. L'amore di Alex per la musica (la gloriosa Nona di Ludwig Van) è pure un esempio di tratto dionisiaco. In 2001, l'uomo moderno è rappresentato come scientifico, intellettuale e di natura riservata. È una creatura scialba e patetica, cui manca la vitalità dei suoi ancestrali progenitori. Il presidente degli Stati Uniti del Dottor Stranamore è parimenti una valida raffigurazione dell'uomo moderno. Intellettuale e velleitario, una testa d'uovo stevensoniana 11, è più interessato al protocollo che all'azione. Malgrado che quest'uomo sia considerato la persona più potente del globo, in realtà non è che la parodia di Moon-Watcher, che nella sua volontà di potenza si autoproclama padrone del mondo. Il conflitto tra spirito dionisiaco ed apollineo appare anche in Arancia meccanica, quando Alex riceve il trattamento Ludovico, che è pianificato per diminuire il suo spirito dionisiaco, appunto, e renderlo viceversa maggiormente apollineo. Il vero effetto ottenuto è quello di farlo cadere in un malore "simil-mortale" ogni qual volta riemerga la sua natura dionisiaca. Alla fine del film, egli è "curato" da questo trattamento, ma non è certo divenuto "superuomo". ''2001'' come massima esemplificazione della tesi esposta Nel viaggio dall'uomo primitivo al superuomo, il monolito sulla Luna in 2001 segna un momento fondamentale. Nella scena con il monolito lunare, il Sole è mostrato direttamente sopra le teste mentre il monolito emette un forte rumore (forse segnala l'arrivo di questo momento). Il momento è descritto da Nietzsche come il mezzogiorno in cui l'uomo sta a metà del suo percorso tra la bestia ed il superuomo… un percorso verso un nuovo mattino, il primo mattino del superuomo. Il superuomo è raggiunto alla fine di 2001. Nelle scene finali, l'astronauta, David Bowman, giace nel letto di morte. Desidera che il superuomo venga ad esistere prima che lui sia morto. Amo chi anela alla creazione di qualcosa oltre sé stesso, e poi perisce aveva detto Zaratustra. L'idea è altrettanto ben espressa in un altro lavoro di Richard Strauss, un poema sinfonico intitolato Tod und Verklärung (Morte e trasfigurazione). Nella stesura di quest'opera, Strauss disse che era volto a rappresentare la morte di una persona che si è sforzata strenuamente di attingere i più elevati traguardi artistici… Il frutto del suo cammino attraverso la vita gli appare, l'idea, l'Ideale. Togliamo i riferimenti all'arte ed interpretiamo persona come se fosse genere umano: ecco che questa frase di Strauss descrive precisamente l'idea di Nietzsche, ossia che il genere umano è spasmodicamente teso verso un Ideale, chiamato superuomo, che ciascun uomo vuole inverare prima della propria morte. In 2001, il superuomo è mostrato come un bambino (nel romanzo La sentinella è chiamato Bambino-Stella). Anche questo proviene da Nietzsche, nelle sue metafore che adombrano le tre metamorfosi 12 dello spirito dell'uomo. Nella metamorfosi finale, quando l'uomo diviene superuomo, Nietzsche dice che lo spirito sarà come un bambino, perché il bambino è innocenza e oblio, un nuovo inizio. Ed anche lo spirito dionisiaco è un bambino, prima che la società lo condizioni in modo da costringerlo ad uscire da tale stato. In 2001 il Bambino-Stella è anche il rinato David Bowman (ovvero, il genere umano rinato) e ritorna alla Terra nella scena finale. Questo episodio nei termini che usa Nietzsche è descritto come lo spirito ora vuole la sua stessa volontà 13, e chi è stato perduto per il mondo ora conquista il proprio mondo. David Bowman, perduto per il mondo durante la sua Odissea nello spazio, è tornato al mondo per dominarlo. Ma come sarà, in termini più specifici, il superuomo? Nietzsche disse che sarebbe stato un ritorno allo spirito dionisiaco, qualcosa che scaturisce nel romanzo da cui è tratto 2001, poiché nel paragrafo finale il Bambino-Stella è chiamato padrone del mondo e concepisce il medesimo (primordiale) pensiero attribuito a Moon-Watcher (Non era tanto certo di cosa avrebbe fatto in seguito. Ma avrebbe pensato qualcosa), e questa comunanza di elementare elaborazione mentale unisce idealmente i due soggetti (e le due metafore, ovviamente). Ma il superuomo sarebbe stato qualcosa di più dell'uomo primitivo, poiché in possesso di quell'intelletto che mancava al primitivo. Nietzsche disse che il superuomo avrebbe richiesto una nuova moralità, perché sarebbe stato al di là del bene e del male. Sarebbe stato un miscuglio di energia, intelletto ed orgoglio, un uomo di raffinatezza ma anche di coraggio e forza, erudito e generale in un unico essere. In altre parole, un filosofo-''leader'' di stampo platonico. L'idea di Nietzsche potrebbe riassumersi nella lotta intentata dal genere umano per raggiungere un Ideale, l'essere perfetto. Sebbene esistano aspetti di una tale concezione in Arancia meccanica e nel Dottor Stranamore, è 2001 che costituisce il più suggestivo esempio di questa filosofia nei film di Kubrick. È lo stesso autore che dà l'impressione di sostenere questa visione del suo film. In alcune interviste ha infatti detto: l'uomo è l'anello mancante tra la scimmia primitiva e gli esseri umani civilizzati (superuomo?) - ed ha inoltre spiegato che il finale rappresentava l'uomo rinato come un superuomo, che ritorna alla Terra pronto al successivo balzo in avanti nel destino evolutivo dell'uomo. 2001 è visto di solito come un film altamente ambiguo, aperto a molte differenti interpretazioni. Ma, forse, non era stato concepito così. Kubrick ha detto che se qualcosa può essere pensato, allora può anche essere raccontato in un film. 2001 è molto coerente con la filosofia di Nietzsche, perciò forse il film è ambiguo perché era l'unico modo in cui Kubrick avrebbe potuto raccontare in un film il pensiero di Nietzsche. Ispirazioni di Kubrick Tra i testi che più di altri hanno ispirato Kubrick nelle sue opere ci sono: *''Clean Break'' di Lionel White *''Orizzonti di gloria'' di Humphrey Cobb *''Lolita'' di Vladimir Nabokov *''Allarme rosso'' di Peter George *''La Sentinella'' di Arthur C. Clarke *''Arancia meccanica'' di Anthony Burgess *''Le memorie di Barry Lyndon'' di William Makepeace Thackeray *''Shining'' di Stephen King *''The Short-Timers'' di Gustav Hasford *''Doppio sogno'' di Arthur Schnitzler La morte Kubrick muore stroncato da un infarto, nella sua casa di campagna il 7 marzo 1999, all'età di settant'anni. I funerali avvengono in forma riservatissima, conformi a quella ritrosia dal mondo esterno che aveva caratterizzato l'ultima parte della sua vita. Il corpo è sepolto nell'immenso giardino della casa stessa. Filmografia Regista *''Day of the Fight'' (1951) - documentario *''Flying Padre'' (1951) - documentario *''Paura e desiderio (Fear and Desire)'' (1953) *''The Seafarers'' (1953) - documentario *''Il bacio dell'assassino (Killer's Kiss)'' (1955) *''Rapina a mano armata (The Killing)'' (1956) *''Orizzonti di gloria (Paths of Glory)'' (1957) *''Spartacus'' (1960) *''Lolita'' (1962) *''Il dottor Stranamore, ovvero: come imparai a non preoccuparmi e ad amare la bomba (Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb)'' (1964) *''2001: Odissea nello spazio (2001: A Space Odyssey)'' (1968) *''Arancia meccanica (A Clockwork Orange)'' (1971) *''Barry Lyndon'' (1975) *''Shining (The Shining)'' (1980) *''Full Metal Jacket'' (1987) *''Eyes Wide Shut'' (1999) Sceneggiatore *''Day of the Fight'' (1951) - documentario *''Flying Padre'' (1951) - documentario *''Paura e desiderio (Fear and Desire)'' (1953) *''Il bacio dell'assassino (Killer's Kiss)'' (1955) *''Rapina a mano armata (The Killing)'' (1956) *''Orizzonti di gloria (Paths of Glory)'' (1957) *''Lolita'' (1962) *''Il dottor Stranamore, ovvero: come imparai a non preoccuparmi e ad amare la bomba (Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb)'' (1964) *''2001: Odissea nello spazio (2001: A Space Odyssey)'' (1968) *''Arancia meccanica (A Clockwork Orange)'' (1971) *''Barry Lyndon'' (1975) *''Shining (The Shining)'' (1980) *''Full Metal Jacket'' (1987) *''Eyes Wide Shut'' (1999) Mai realizzati *''Napoleone'' (Napoleon), scritta solo la sceneggiatura, poi progetto accantonato per mancanza di fondi *''A.I. - Intelligenza Artificiale'' (A.I. Artificial Intelligence) (2001), il progetto venne accantonato da Kubrick e sviluppato dopo la sua morte dal regista Steven Spielberg 14. Documentari sul suo lavoro *''Stanley Kubrick: A Life in Pictures'' di Jan Harlan (2001) Note 1^ Agostino Maiello, 12/2006, Barry Lyndon: e luce (naturale) fu 2^ Steven Spielberg intervistato in Stanley Kubrick: A Life in Pictures di Jan Harlan 3^ Nel documentario Stanley Kubrick: A Life in Pictures un collaboratore di Kubrick afferma che il film fu mostrato per la prima volta il 1 marzo 1999 alla presenza di Stanley Kubrick, dei capi dello studio cinematografico, di Tom Cruise e di Nicole Kidman. 4^ le lenti ad alta velocità 5^ DonaldMacGregor, 2001; or, How One Film-Reviews With a Hammer 6^ Poema sinfonico esplicitamente ispirato all'omonimo libro di Nietzsche. 7^ Ma quest'ansia di trascendere il proprio limite, la tensione verso l'ὔβρις, non è palese anche in Barry Lyndon e nelle contaminazioni reale-onirico di Eyes Wide Shut? 8^ Si veda anche, in proposito, Il terzo scimpanzé di Jared Diamond. 9^ «Il dio delle forze della natura, tradizionalmente venerato con l'uccisione di animali di cui si beveva il sangue e addirittura con sacrifici umani.» (John Keegan, La maschera del comando, pag. 26) 10^ Ma come non accostare la blasfema eccitazione (erotica?) di Alex che s'immagina flagellatore di Cristo, con le indimenticabili parole del filosofo tedesco? «Veder soffrire fa bene, cagionare la sofferenza ancor meglio — è questa una dura sentenza, eppure un'antica, possente, umana — troppo umana sentenza fondamentale, che del resto forse anche le scimmie già sottoscriverebbero … Senza crudeltà non v'è festa: così insegna la più antica, la più lunga storia dell'uomo — e anche nella pena v'è tanta aria di festa!» (Friedrich Nietzsche, Genealogia della morale, pagina 55) 11^ Thoms Allen Nelson, Kubrick: Inside a Film's Artist's Maze, Bloomington: Indiana University Press, 1982, pag. 85. 12^ Il cammello, il leone, il fanciullo. 13^ Difficile non scorgere in questa formula una sorta di risposta anti-razionalistica al pensiero che pensa sé stesso di aristotelica memoria. 14^ Prefazione dell'autore in: Brian W. Aldiss, A.I. Intelligeza artificiale, Mondadori Urania 1415, anno 2001 Collegamenti esterni *Stanley Kubrick Online *Archivio Kubrick *The Kubrick Site *Kubrick sul sito ufficiale della Warner Bros *Sito Autorizzato della Stanley Kubrick Exhibition *Il Testamento Spirituale di Stanley Kubrick Categoria:Stati Uniti Categoria:Regno Unito Categoria:Israele Categoria:Registi e autori